The School of Magic
by Mike Destrall
Summary: Two twins brothers will attend Royal School of Wizardry and Magic of Ireland, where they will do many jokes on everybody...


A/N: This is only a tiny part of the chapter 1 of my book "The School of Magic" (or something like that), it will be posted at a slow pace, because i have to translate from portuguese.

It was late. Outside a storm was raging. Michael and Anthony were sleeping their deepest sleep, not disturbed by the ongoing storm outside. They were turning 15 years old that day and they would make it a great day. Their mom called them from the stairs. They woke up at the same time and had a bat one at a time. They dressed at the same time, wearing the same clothes with different colours. Michael was dressed with white t-shirt, black jeans and black shirt. Anthony, wear instead, a black t-shirt, white jeans and white shirt. This way of dressing was highly necessary because Michael and Anthony were twins; they were similar like two drops of water. They were both tall, black hair, green eyes, with good looking faces.

They descended to the first floor carrying a bunch of notes with them. Test, especially a chemistry test. Just great, what an excellent birthday present. With Dolores Painsplit, the most hideous and hated teacher in all school.

They arrived the kitchen, their favourite division in the house, after their room and before the giant "Magic Field" concealed in their back yard, where they played a magic card game. Yes, they were wizards. And they would attend a magic school were they were learn how to use the magic running in their veins, after the summer was finished. But of course, they had to go through a test with Painsplit first.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw the table filled with a king's breakfast, with everything they liked the most.

- Happy birthday – said mom, kissing both in the cheek as they seated to eat – Any tests today.

- Yes – mumbled Michael with food filling his mouth – with Dung.

- With Teacher Painsplit – corrected Anthony in a hurry.

- And why do you call her that?

- No special reason mom. – answered Michael.

They ate in a hurry as they were late to catch the bus as usual, kissed mom goodbye and caught their schoolbags, laying by the door. They slammed the door, and ran to the bus stop, arriving seconds before the bus.

They entered the bus and went straight to the back seats where their friends were also making last minute revision of the topics.

- Man, this is bullshit – blasted Michael – Why do we need to know to what temperature an ion turns into a cation?

- And why do we need to know what a protion is or whatever it is? – added Anthony.

- Dung should melt under the sun and fly to far, far away. – cursed Michael.

- Or be deported to the end of the world, so the people there can see they aren't the worst thing in the world.

- Yeah, and she can take her giant wart with her too.

- First of all it isn't a protion it's a proton, and second that's not a wart it's a pimple – contradicted the scholar of the class.

- Shut up, or you go to the end of the world too. – threatened Anthony.

The nerd stayed quiet for the rest of the way until they arrived the school. They entered the school and walked to the bar were they waited for the bell to ring. Ten minutes until the test, they read their notes frantically waiting for some miracle to happen. Five minutes until test, some hysteric screams filled the air. One or two girls fainted. Three minutes to go, sweat dripped down their faces. Two minutes and the twins provoked uproar in their classmates imitating a vomiting as a foul smell filled the air. One minute, they could ear the heels tap the stairs as they arrived to the classroom door. They even closed their eyes. And then a voice said:

- Teacher Painsplit is ill – said the school official in a smooth voice.

What? Never before, Painsplit had missed a class for being sick. There was even a theory that she had an iron health and she didn't bath to don't rust.

- Maybe she got flushed down the toilet and went to the sewers. – hoped Anthony.

- Or they finally followed our advice and deported her. – proposed Michael.

- Or she will come tomorrow and you will fail the test – said the scholar boy

- Alright, that's enough, to the end of the world with you – said the twins.

- Hey! Do you want to go to "The Silence" to celebrate – asked Michael.

- Alright – said Julien, the twins best friend.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, any resemblance is pure coincidence.


End file.
